


The Angry Confession

by AtomicTribe



Category: SWAT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTribe/pseuds/AtomicTribe
Summary: When Chris and Street get into a heated argument, love accusations start flying around, are the true?
Relationships: Stris - Relationship, chris alonso/jim street
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Author Note

Hey guys! I dont really know how to work ao3 posting wise just yet, working on it :)


	2. How It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like, the origin.

One thing Chris knows for certain is that she loves Street, it may have taken her 4 years to realize it, but she most definitely does. She has many regrets, he's with Molly now, the Commanders daughter, that makes him almost unreachable. Is it too late? If she says something will it ruin everything? Does he still love her? Chris has countless questions. What she doesn't know is, It's not too late. He does still love her, infact, he uses molly to make Chris jealous, he manipulates his answers and brings her up whenever he can just to see Chris's reaction. he knows it's fucked up, but honestly, thats the last thing he cares about. 

He would never say it outloud to Chris, she told him to back off years ago. He respects her too much to test the boundaries again, not after what the kiss did to their friendship, he can't risk losing her again. He decided a long time ago to wait for her to pursue him. Shes confident, she knows what she wants and when she wants it, she will come to him when shes ready.

Chris asked an odd question about Street and Mollys relationship during an opperation. Street, being able to read her like an open book, knows that she is feeling a little envious of Molly. He decided to use the question to his advantage, answer the question with the last thing Chris wants to hear. That works until Chris finds out about his lie, and it upsets her to say the least. Little do they know, this small dissagreement will turn into the biggest argument that either of them have ever been apart of, it could be friendship shattering or it could jumpstart a whole new chapter of their lives.


	3. The Odd Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, short chapter.

Chris and Street were positioned at the side of the house they believe Radek may be hiding out in, she decides it would be a good time to ask "how's it going with you and Molly locking down in seperate places?", he tells her the truth, oblivious at this point, "Actually sense shes working from home we're locking down together from her place for now, felt like the next step but we're just doing it a little sooner, you know". Chris cringed on the inside, that was not what she wanted to hear. She continues her question by saying "If I ask you something, promise not to take it the wrong way?". Street, curious, responds with "Sure". Chris realizes theres no turning back now, she braces herself and finally asks "What is it about Molly for you? Like what made that the right connection for you?". This is where Street realizes that Chris is feeling envious of Molly and decides to use it to his advantage, he responds with "Uh, you know, shes selfless. Thoughtful. Smart as hell. Good heart." Not being satisfied with the answer she was given, she decided to sort of rephrase her question, "Sure, but you didn't know any of that when you first met. She's beautiful, obviously, but at the beginning... what did you see in her?". He knew Chris hated the answer he gave her so he decided to push her even more, "Well, I guess I've always been a risk taker and Molly Hicks seemed like a risk worth taking, Why?" Thankfully, the houses back door opened and they both looked over, saving Chris from the embarresment of not having a solid reason for asking such an Odd Question.


	4. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Street had a chat with Tan and Tan had a chat with Chris

Street was having a normal conversation with Tan about their relationships about a week after the conversation he had with Chris, "Yeah dude, Bonnie has been complaining about her mom for weeks, ever sense we announced the engagement her mother hasn't left us alone. How's it going with you and Molly?". By now Street had forgotten all about the conversation with Chris so he didn't think to lie to Tan, "Not so good, man. Shes driving me nuts and I'm starting to regret the whole "I'm just gonna go for it" ordeal, I don't know how much more of it I can take but I'm trying to find the nicest way possible to tell her because I don't want her dad to stall my career". Tan was shocked, "Wow, I didn't know it was that bad, need help figuring out how to tell her?". Street never got to answer that question because Hondo came in the locker room to let them know they had an emergency situation down at city hall.

After the mission, the whole team was exhausted. Tan knew Street was struggling but he was given confirmation earlier and he had to do something about it, he knows nobody knows Street better than Chris so he decided to ask her for help. "Chris, did Street tell you how bad his relationship was going? He told me earlier that the only reason its not over is because he is afraid Hicks will stall his career, we need to help him, I'm worried". Chris was completly taken aback, he lied to her, straight to her face. He has never lied to her before. Her response was cold but controlled, "He said that to you? Thats not what he told me". Tan replied with "Yes dude, he complained about her for an entire minute". Chris was furious but also a little worried for him, she was gonna let him hear it tomorrow.


	5. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris confronts Street

It was the next day, Chris was a little bit less angry that he lied to her but she still planned to give him a piece of her mind, she woke up and got ready for work, said goodbye to her uncle and her niece, got in her car and drove to work. While she was grabbing her gear from the backseat of her car she sees him pull into the parking lot on his motorcycle, she thinks about approching him but decides just to wait until later, the last thing she wants to deal with today is an awkward shift. After weighing her options, she settles on ignoring him all day, that way she wont feel compelled to yell at him.

Street got off his mortorcycle and headed inside the building, walking straight toward the locker room, Tan and Hondo were both in there already and the rest of the team came in gradually after. Hicks came rushing in telling them that they had a long day ahead of them and they needed to get in their gear stat. Street tried to talk to Chris, say good morning, have their normal morning conversation but she ignored him. He remebered her acting weird at the end of their last shift, Street started to wonder why she was acting so strange. She was being distant, so distant it bothered him. They had a suspected meth lab to raid, so he decided he would ask her about it after they got back to HQ.

The raid took a lot longer than Street expected, it lasted the whole entire shift, they spent hours going from location to location trying to catch up with these guys, when they finally did the team was borderline doing overtime. When they finally got back to HQ Street asked Chris if they could talk, he was suprised when she said she actually was going to ask him the same thing. They stayed behind in the locker room as everyone started to roll out, Hondo, being the last one, said goodnight to them both before leaving the locker room to go home. They were finally able to have the talk they both wanted to have so desperatly, but for different reasons. 

They stared at each other in silence for a couple moments, wondering who would speak up first. "Since you asked me to talk why don't you go first." Chris said. "Well.." He started getting nervous, he knows she hates when he prys. He decided to ask her anyway, "Why have you been acting so weird, so distant?" This took Chris by suprise "I'VE been acting weird?! I'm not the one who lied about his how his relationship was going straight to his best friends face!".


	6. The Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, The beginning of the title.

He sat there in shock, remembering what he said to her a week ago. It's all coming back to him "Uh, you know, she's selfless. Thoughtful. Smart as hell. Good heart." He couldn't figure out where in that sentence he lied, it's all true. "Well, I guess I've always been a risk taker and Molly Hicks seemed like a risk worth taking, Why?" He was confused, he couldn't figure out where he explicitly said that the relationship was going good and where he lied, everything he said was true. Chris watched as Street stood there staring back at her "Why did you lie to me Street? I thought we were friends, I thought you could trust me. Especially with something as small as this." she said, aggressively. She regretted saying it so harshly, but she meant everything she said. Street had never heard Chris raise her voice at him, he was completely lost. He nervously stuttered out an answer, "I never lied to you, I never said Molly and I we're fine". "Yes you did Street I'm so tired of your lies!" she yelled, "I didn't lie to you Christina! I trust you so much I always have why are you being such an ass over something this small?". He was practically screaming now. Street realized they were no longer just having little disagreement, They were Arguing, and this was about to get ugly.


End file.
